


skin sweet, incomplete but you know what i like

by wrenlans (honeyandjam)



Series: head (and dick) in hands [3]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, IKEA Furniture, Ikea pay me royalties nowwww, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Table Sex, it's not really plot but the non-porn does take up at least half of the fic......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyandjam/pseuds/wrenlans
Summary: Hyojin and Jaeyoung build a study desk together and definitely don't study on it.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Series: head (and dick) in hands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004310
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	skin sweet, incomplete but you know what i like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pen15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen15/gifts).



> happy late birthday to pen <3
> 
> title is from 'iloveyou' by BETWEEN FRIENDS

When Hyojin's tutor cancelled the in-class session and replaced it with an online one, he should have been overjoyed. Pouring rain plus the class being on the other side of the campus? Absolute hell. Except Hyojin's been cooped up in his room for so damn long. He really needed to be forced out of his prison of messy notes and dull, cream-coloured walls. Theoretically it's the most perfect, distraction-free environment for studying. But Hyojin is so over studying, if he has to look at another page of his terribly scanned bootleg textbook he will scream. So instead, he lays on his bed, watching HidaMari Cooking, which was probably the worst decision he could make.

All he has are stale crackers and instant noodles that look like dog food compared to the exquisite desserts and confections on the channel. It's both ruining and magnifying his appetite so he rolls around his bed, trying to convince himself in and out of just going to 7/11 and getting a delicious cold snickers bar. No, it's raining and he's poor anyway, he's not gonna waste money on chocolate. Yes, he's ravenous for something that's not rank and disgusting. He's still flailing around on the tiny mattress when he hears a loud knock at his door. He immediately leaps up and rushes to open it. 

"Jaeyoung! Oh my God, are you ok? You're soaking wet." 

Jaeyoung's currently tracking water all over his dorm room entrance, so he rushes him in, throwing a hopefully clean towel or shirt or whatever over him, wiping the excess water with it. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm not that wet, it's ok." Jaeyoung laughs. 

He's laughing. Hyojin's drying him off with the clothes off his back and he's laughing. Ungrateful little....He pouts and throws the wet rags back on Jaeyoung's head. 

"Hey-mph!" Jaeyoung's still laughing his insanely deep, rich laugh and Hyojin can feel the apples of his cheeks starting to heat up so he busies himself with the two brown and boxy reasons that he even called Jaeyoung over in the first place. 

He squats, wincing as his knees crack along the way, next to the boxes and tugs at Jaeyoung's arm, trying to drag him down to his level. They're both currently looking down at his soon to be study desk and chair. 

"So you wanted my help in assembling this Ikea stuff?" Jaeyoung asks, running a veiny hand through honey gold, slightly wet hair, droplets of water sliding off his chiseled jaw and was Hyojin supposed to be listening or something? 

"What? Ohhhh yeah, the Ikea desk." Hyojin eyes the bolded black logo with skepticism. "I've never actually put furniture together, Ikea or otherwise." 

"I think my bed at home was Ikea? I don't really remember, it's been a while." Jaeyoung's wiping off his foggy glasses and squinting through them, examining the Ikea boxes with Hyojin. 

They sit in silence for a few seconds, before Hyojin realises that his furniture isn't actually going to build itself, so he grabs some scissors to cut open the slightly smaller package. 

Jaeyoung shoots Hyojin a questioning look. "Are you gonna start with the chair? Isn't it better to start with the desk, then when you get to the chair, it'll feel easier?" 

Hyojin blinks before answering. "I always thought of it as, if I started with something easier, I could build my willingness to continue by the time I got to the harder thing..." 

"That's so cute. You're so cute hyung." Jaeyoung coos, trying to poke at Hyojin's cheek. 

He bats it away in a hurry. "Awww, shuddup and help me." 

He's aggrieved, he really is. He is very, totally and completely annoyed. It's not his fault at all that his mouth is doing the exact opposite of a frown. Looking at anywhere but Jaeyoung, he pulls the various parts of his chair out. The actual seat of the chair is already good to go, it's just the swivelly bottom part that needs to be attached, and it looks easy enough. The manual's only 12 flimsy A5 pages. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. 

"This is actually a really sweet birthday present." Jaeyoung muses, passing him the screws for the spoke. 

"Yeah, my back was getting really messed up just studying on my bed all the time." 

"I can't believe you waited until your parents asked you what you wanted for your birthday though. Your old desk was broken for what, like 4 months?" 

Hyojin tightens up the last screw with ease. "5 months, but it's no big deal. And it's the perfect killing of two birds. I get what I actually want for my birthday, instead of some socks or whatever, and I don't have to actually spend money on a new desk!" 

"The mind of a genius." Jaeyoung wryly replies. They move onto attaching the wheels on the spoke. 

"They even threw in the chair because I was complaining about my cramped wooden one a while back." 

"Awww they're so sweet. Aren't you guys just the cutest family." Jaeyoung's tone goes sickly saccharine. 

Hyojin puffs out his cheeks like a puffer fish. If only he also had poisonous spikes to projectile shoot at Jaeyoung. 

"Wow look at us go! We're almost done." Hyojin hastily changes the subject. 

Jaeyoung, thankfully, takes the hint and they both fall silent and go back into the quiet rhythm of fitting his chair together. Hyojin putting everything in place and Jaeyoung by his side, carefully handing him the pieces he needs. It's honestly a lot easier than Hyojin expected it to be, what with all the Ikea memes he remembers seeing a while back. The plastic bit slots into the metal and you hold them together with the screw. He doesn't even need Jaeyoung's help at this point. Before long, he has an operational chair that he himself put all together.

He feels a rush of pride, ego receiving a massive boost. So this is why people fuck around with modelling kits and figurines huh? He kind of feels like a god. Hyojin stands up to properly admire his handiwork, testing its swivelliness. It's perfect. It's beautiful. It's fantastic. And it's all his to enjoy. Turning excitedly to Jaeyoung, he shakes jazz hands at his chair. A proud, warm look spreads across Jaeyoung's face as they go in for a super loud high five. His cheeks are starting to ache at how much he's beaming, but it was all so worth it. Jaeyoung's currently applauding him and he really should be, considering Hyojin did assemble most of it. Even though Jaeyoung did interpret most of the instructions. Even though he did point out whenever Hyojin shoved a screw in wrong. Ok so maybe the work was more split 50/50. 

Now that the chair's out of the way, Hyojin moves onto the bigger box. The main course. The boss fight. His Micke desk, currently selling at a retail price of $79.00. He opens up the box and balks a bit. It is definitely a level up from the pretty obvious swivel chair. He and Jaeyoung slowly take everything out, making sure that they don't lose a single piece. The manual for this is 40 flimsy A5 pages and Hyojin is already lost on the seventh page. Maybe Jaeyoung made a point when he said to start with the harder project... Well he's not gonna go and disassemble his chair just to do it again, so he grits his teeth together and starts looking for the 118331. 

It's like Jaeyoung has telepathy, the way he immediately knows that Hyojin kinda doesn't really want to do this. 

"You wanna switch places? You did the chair, so I can get started on this." 

Bless his heart, Hyojin thinks, shuffling away and switching sides with Jaeyoung. He takes up the job of interpreting the instructions and honestly? It's kind of bullshit how there aren't even any words on the pages. Hyojin shakes his little fist in the air. Ikea will pay for their tomfoolery. Despite Hyojin's initial misgivings, Jaeyoung's pretty good at this. He's already got a basic frame going and Hyojin can't lie, he's kind of awestruck. He'd probably still be stuck on which screw he has to use. 

"You're pretty good at this." 

"You think so?" 

"I mean you're doing a lot better than me." Hyojin rests his chin on Jaeyoung's broad shoulder. "Do you build a lot of Ikea furniture?" 

Hyojin relishes the way Jaeyoung's back rumbles as he responds. "No, not really. But I actually find myself going to Ikea a lot." 

Hyojin hums, only half listening. He feels his eyes starting to droop. It's still raining and the pitter-patter has always been Hyojin's number one go-to soporific. Jaeyoung's low tone isn't exactly a shot of caffeine either. His back is so warm and soothing... 

"You still awake?" Jaeyoung places a hand on Hyojin's leg, squeezing gently in a way that makes Hyojin even more sleepy. 

"Yeah." He yawns, nuzzling his face into Jaeyoung's hoodie. 

"Did we want to finish this lat-" Jaeyoung flinches as Hyojin slaps his hands onto his own face. If he has to trip over his chargers and notebooks another night he will mcfreaking lose it. He will finish this god damn desk if it's the last thing he does today. 

Hyojin stands up and screams, trying to wake himself up. "I'm good to go, really." And to prove it, he slaps Jaeyoung on the back, giggling as Jaeyoung groans and hunches over from the force. 

"Well now that you're standing up, can you help me lift this part up onto the flat board?" Jaeyoung coughs, slowly getting to his feet. 

Jaeyoung says help, but Hyojin suspects it's all Jaeyoung doing the heavy lifting anyway. Either that or this desk is as light as a book and Hyojin is secretly the Hulk. Hmmm, not likely, if his stick-like limbs are any indication. They let go of the desk at the same time and the bottom part of the desk slots neatly onto the top. The satisfying click the desk makes gives Hyojin a rush of excitement. Jaeyoung goes back down, kneeling and check the joints of the desk. 

Energy renewed, Hyojin asks, "What was the thing you were talking about with Ikea?" 

"Oh yeah, I go to Ikea all the time with friends to dick around. It's honestly so entertaining to just mess around in the display sections." His tone gets more and more excitable and Hyojin swears he can almost see the tail wagging from behind him. 

"Those furnished sections must be laced with something because it's honestly so addicting just being there." Jaeyoung continues. "I know it sounds really stupid, but I'm pretty sure at one point me and my friends spent like 5 hours in there just acting out this ridiculous skit shit. I think one of us even fake died at one point." Jaeyoung's smacking his leg, face all scrunched up in amusement and recalling memories Hyojin wasn't a part of so Hyojin opts to just smile awkwardly and nod along. 

"Ahh fuck it was great. I think we also maybe ate the entire jar of free sample cookies they had in the food section." 

"Ikea has a food section?" 

"Yeah, don't blame us for eating the whole thing though, it was insane how good they were. Weird thing is, when we bought a bunch to compensate, they didn't taste as good as the free ones..." 

Hyojin can't believe Jaeyoung is surprised. "Well duh, of course they wouldn't be as good. Food you paid for is just not as good as food you didn't pay for." 

Jaeyoung raises a sharp eyebrow at that. "Just like free furniture being better than furniture you paid for?" 

Hyojin nods assuredly as Jaeyoung laughs yet again and Hyojin can't help but feel this immense satisfaction at having made Jaeyoung laugh. 

Jaeyoung's laughter dissipates, and he looks up at the still-standing Hyojin. "You've never been to Ikea right?" Hyojin shakes his head and Jaeyoung continues. "Would you wanna go together sometime?" 

Hyojin swears it sounds like a proposal. Then he wants to slap himself for even thinking that. Proposal...what is going on with his brain today? Or rather, why is Jaeyoung on one knee, looking at him with those shiny puppy dog eyes and sincerely asking him if he wants to go to fucking Ikea. This is all your fault Jaeyoung, Hyojin thinks as he teethes at the inside of his cheek. 

"Yeah, sure I guess, I mean whatever floats your boat." Is that casual enough? Maybe Hyojin should fiddle with his earlobe too, to emphasize just how totally cool and laid back and not at all elated he is with the question. 

Jaeyoung throws him a thumbs up and continues to go at the desk while Hyojin scrambles to find the right pieces. The room slowly gets darker and darker, with what little of the sun they have disappearing into the horizon, rain still pattering over their heads. 

"Hey, I think we're almost done. These are the last few pieces." Hyojin holds his hand out for Jaeyoung to see the last few bits and pieces.

"That was quicker than I expected. You want to check how the desk looks as a whole?" 

Hyojin hums in agreement and stands up, wincing at the numbness of his left thigh and buttock. He hobbles away from where they were sitting, and studies the desk. It's basically picture perfect with the display image on the instruction leaflet. Hyojin wouldn't have believed they could've produced such a complete looking item if he hadn't just experienced it. He throws an excited thumbs up to Jaeyoung, who smiles widely in response. 

"I just have to screw in these last few bits then. If you need to go to the toilet or eat then feel free to." Jaeyoung says as he crawls under the desk. The sight of bulky, tall (at least taller than Hyojin) Jaeyoung doing his best to contort himself under the 29-inch desk cracks Hyojin up, and he laughs in spite of himself. He feels kind of giddy. Maybe it's because he's finally finished building the furniture. Maybe it's because all he's had to eat today is stale cereal. Maybe it's because he's with Jaeyoung. He feels a flush of embarrassment when the last option barges into his head.

To distract himself, he flings his newly constructed chair back and sits grandly, like a piece of shit sadomasochistic prince with daddy issues on his undeserved throne, despite the prince being a strung-out college guy and the throne being a plain white Ikea chair. Jaeyoung is still putting in the final last screws and nobs, head craned to fit under the desk. Hyojin absent-mindedly swings his little legs left and right on his new swivel chair. He watches intently as Jaeyoung puts the finishing touches on his desk, staring at the muscles on the other's back rippling as he fidgets to and fro. With Hyojin on his swivel chair, Jaeyoung's head is square against the seat, which means his head is square against his... 

Hyojin rubs his legs together at the thought. He never did get his dick sucked did he? Heart thudding away in his chest, he spreads his legs a bit wider and scoots over closer to the desk. He's effectively trapping Jaeyoung under his desk like that. Arousal is starting to flow through Hyojin's veins, and he finds himself tapping the ground with his foot. He's not the only one who notices, as Jaeyoung ducks his head from under the desk to see what exactly the tapping is about. 

"I just finished, so that should be everything..." Jaeyoung's voice dies out in the middle of the sentence. 

Hyojin's heart is full-on racing now, and he doesn't miss the way Jaeyoung's eyes go directly to his growing erection, pupils dilating. He wants to laugh at how horny Jaeyoung's being right now, but it'd be like the pot calling the kettle black. Instead, he just sighs as Jaeyoung places his warm hand against the rising bulge in Hyojin's sweatpants. 

"I never did get to suck your dick did I?" Jaeyoung looks up at Hyojin through his lashes and palms at him. 

"No, you didn't." Hyojin subconsciously sits up straighter, hands gripping the edges of his newly built seat. 

"I've wanted to do this for a long time now." It's barely a whisper as Jaeyoung's mouth draws closer to Hyojin's erection. 

It's really hard to say anything with Jaeyoung breathing on his dick. It's really hard to think at all so Hyojin doesn't. He fully loses himself in the anticipation of getting head from Jaeyoung and, impatient as always, starts tapping the heel of his foot again. It's nerves, it's excitement, it's like his intestines are doing somersaults over and over. Last time didn't go well at all, with Hyojin tapping out way too early. The awkwardness still stings in his memories. But Hyojin's assured that's definitely not gonna happen this time. For one, he actually jacked off this morning, so he's not pent up at all. Second, they're going straight into the do, no fucking around, right to business. The confidence starts to waver when he realises how incredibly hard he is, and Jaeyoung hasn't even really done anything to him yet. Jaeyoung slides a hand into the leg of Hyojin's basketball shorts, eyes widening when he realises what exactly is, or isn't, underneath.

"You're commando right now?" Jaeyoung asks in disbelief. 

It takes what little is left of Hyojin's brainpower to respond. "I..... It's just me and you here today. I didn't think I needed to..."

Jaeyoung smiles, warm and bright, and finally, finally goes for it and grips Hyojin's achingly stiff erection. 

Hyojin sighs, long and breathy as at long last, he gets tight, warm pressure wrapped around him. He thinks there might even be a little bit of sweat, but that only makes it better. His hand glides up and down the throbbing appendage, slow at first, before picking up speed, making Hyojin's gut twist up in pleasure. He gives it a few strokes before precum starts drizzling from the tip. Looking entirely too pleased with himself, Jaeyoung pulls his hand out of the shorts and pulls them off entirely, leaving Hyojin with just a cruddy old jumper covering him and his leaking dick. Hyojin notices Jaeyoung's eyes dilate again the instant the shorts come off. He burns with an intense need for something, anything. 

"Well it's not gonna suck itself." 

Jaeyoung huffs in amusement, and Hyojin's cock twitches from the barely-there contact. "What a way with words." 

"Well it's not gonna suck itself, _babe_." Hyojin gestures down at himself. He hopes Jaeyoung doesn't catch how unnaturally high his voice has gone. 

Jaeyoung rolls his eyes, but he keeps going. He takes his glasses off, carefully putting them aside. His hands then slide up to Hyojin's thighs. He grips hard, anchoring himself down, and moves his head forward. Jaeyong gently places his lips on the wet tip. It takes Hyojin a few seconds to realise the gesture was a kiss. Before he can become completely overwhelmed, slick warmth engulfs the head. Hyojin grits his teeth as his hands move from gripping the seat's edge to the other's hair. Jaeyoung suckles, light and delicate, but of course it's not nearly enough so Hyojin tugs at Jaeyoung's hair. He takes the hint and sinks down in one practised motion.

It shouldn't have been easy at all if Hyojin can brag, but just like that, Jaeyoung takes it all in. Hyojin moans, unable to control his sounds anymore. Shit, he's definitely not going to last long at all. Jaeyoung is so good it's unfair. It's better than what Hyojin's ever had in his life. It's better than anything he's tried to imagine while he was waiting for this day. Jaeyoung bobs his head up and down and Hyojin feels like he will melt into a puddle, overheated and overwhelmed by how hot and tight and wet everything feels. Jaeyoung hollows his cheeks and Hyojin arches his back. He swirls his tongue and Hyojin clenches his toes. It's a wholly one-sided game of push and pull, because Jaeyoung is pushing and pulling a helpless Hyojin all around his mouth. Eyes wandering down, Hyojin stares at Jaeyoung, lips perfectly wrapped around his cock like it was made for him, which Hyojin definitely doesn't doubt when Jaeyoung switches angles and takes him in even deeper. He's the picture-perfect image of concentration, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. Before he realises, Hyojin is smoothing his thumb over the furrow, trying to ease the tenseness. And then Jaeyoung opens his eyes. He opens his eyes and looks up at Hyojin, whose breathe immediately stutters, whose eyes immediately well with tears. 

It hits hard.

Jaeyoung is sucking him off, eyes misty and dazed. They make direct eye contact and Hyojin's tower of self-restraint topples. Intense pressure builds in Hyojin's crotch and head. It almost hurts, blood pumping around his ears hard and fast. It probably hurts for Jaeyoung too, whose scalp is being yanked hard but Hyojin completely doesn't register anything but the need to cum. His hips jump forward on instinct, and he starts to thrust into Jaeyoung's mouth. Jaeyoung takes it like a champ, pace barely changing as he adjusts to Hyojin. He must've done this a lot to be so used to it. The thought curdles in Hyojin's mind, sour and ugly but then he hits the back of Jaeyoung's throat. His throat contracts around Hyojin and it's a complete mind blank. There's no space for anything, let alone envy in Hyojin's mind as he blanks out. He cums hard, sobbing Jaeyoung's name. 

Hyojin gasps as he rides out the aftershocks of his orgasm out in Jaeyoung's mouth. Slowly, he loosens, relaxing his whole body back into the chair, patting Jaeyoung's hair. He wants to apologise for pulling so hard, but the words die in his throat when he looks down at Jaeyoung. 

He's flushed red, full lips parted as he pants. Jaeyoung's eyes are blown wide, gazing at Hyojin like he's the only thing in the world. It's all too much for Hyojin so he closes his eyes, focuses on getting his breath back. He opens his eyes after a bit and finds Jaeyoung in the exact same position, still looking adoringly up at Hyojin on his knees. And he's hard. Painfully hard. Hyojin can feel the chafe just looking at Jaeyoung's straining bulge. He grimaces and nudges it with his foot. 

"Ouch. Why didn't you do anything for yourself?"

Jaeyoung's cheeks flare up as he sheepishly ducks his head. "I wanted to be good...for....you...." 

Good? For me? You dummy, Hyojin thinks. You don't need to do anything at all. Anything you do is good. He desperately wants to repay the favour, even with his legs turned to jelly and his brain matter sloshed to pig slop. He looks at his newly constructed desk and a diabolical thought starts to form. 

"Get up Jaeyoung." Hyojin pushes at Jaeyoung's knee. "Wanna do something fun?"

Hyojin gingerly lifts himself up from the chair and hobbles forward, before flopping belly first over the table, bare legs hanging off the edge. 

He can feel Jaeyoung standing behind him, the heat radiating from his dick. 

"What did you have in mind?" 

Hyojin turns back, looking Jaeyoung in the eye. God he hopes he looks sexy and enticing instead of dumb and try-hard. 

"I have to make sure this desk is sturdy right? I want you to thigh-fuck me against it."

The feeling of a hand squeezing his inner thigh is all the answer Hyojin needs, and he shivers, bracing his hands against the table. Jaeyoung's soft fingertips glide around his thighs, taking in every inch of skin under his wide hands. Isn't this guy deliriously hard? Hyojin wonders. The thought comes to an abrupt halt when Jaeyoung's hands move up to palm his ass. His touches are slow and gentle, like he's handling something precious, as opposed to just fondling Hyojin's ass. Jaeyoung's hands keep moving, feather-light touches to Hyojin's still slightly sensitive cock. At this rate, Hyojin can't tell what will break first; his fingers, or the desk, from how tightly he's gripping the edge.

He viciously grits his teeth in case he whimpers when he asks, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at you hyung." Jaeyoung's tone is low, voice choppy like he's forgotten how to speak. "You're just so gorgeous."

Hyojin isn't even aware of how hot his ears have gotten until Jaeyoung tenderly strokes them with his relatively cool fingers. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. God I'll tell you how pretty you are. Every day. Every hour. Every minute. You're so pretty Hyojin-hyung."

It feels like there's a baseball lodged in Hyojin's throat. His head spins like an out of control washing machine, so he almost doesn't realise Jaeyoung's dick is out and he's pushing it into the thigh gap. In spite of himself, he whimpers when he feels wetness between his thighs, feels the heat of Jaeyoung's cock directly touching his sensitive skin. He feels his own dick stir at the contact and curls in on himself. Jaeyoung starts to thrust into the shallow space, drapes himself over Hyojin. 

"Fuck hyung, I'm not gonna last long. God you're so soft." Jaeyoung breathes over Hyojin's nape. 

Hyojin reflexively presses his thighs together, which earns a hiss from Jaeyoung. Hands wander under his jumper and settle on his waist, squishing the supple flesh there. Without breaking a sweat, Jaeyoung completely wraps his hands around Hyojin's waist, with room to spare. The feeling does something fierce to Hyojin, who doesn't even notice the little puddle of drool pooling under his lips. Just like that, Jaeyoung picks up the pace. His dick grazes Hyojin's balls, who whines in response, high and needy. 

"Just like that. Please hyung I want-I need to hear you. You're so fucking good." Jaeyoung rambles, right into Hyojin's ear, burning red just like the rest of his face. 

It's too much, always too much when he hears Jaeyoung say things like that. He shuts Jaeyoung up by turning his head and sticking his tongue into the other's mouth. Not only does it work, but it seems to also finally push Jaeyoung to the edge. His hips begin to stutter as he digs his fingers into Hyojin's waist. Digging his fingers into the table below him, Hyojin moans into Jaeyoung's mouth, who swallows each sound down greedily like he's dying of thirst and Hyojin is pure spring water. The table beneath them shakes and rattles, but it holds, either a testament to Jaeyoung's building skills or Ikea's brand quality, who cares at this point. Hyojin's legs feel almost rubbed raw but it burns in the way that Hyojin likes and a moment later it's all over, with Jaeyoung finishing right in between the thigh gap. Hyojin can feel Jaeyoung's chest rising and falling behind him, gasping into his neck. For a few minutes it's just them, lying completely boneless on top of the desk. 

"Well, I guess this table really does hold up." Hyojin mutters. 

Jaeyoung chuckles in response, and it seems he's regained his strength as he pushes off of Hyojin and inspects the damage. As soon as Jaeyoung separates from him, cold air lashes at Hyojin's legs and waist. At this point he's hyper-aware of the gunk sticking to his thighs, thin layer of sweat all over his body. 

"Fuck, what a mess. Lemme go get a towel or something-"

"No." Hyojin whines, pulling at Jaeyoung's sleeve. "Leave it, just carry me to bed."

Jaeyoung's eyebrows knit in worry, but he dutifully obeys and princess carries Hyojin to the bed, where he expects Hyojin to let go of his neck. Fat chance. Instead, Hyojin takes advantage of the off-balance Jaeyoung and heaves him onto the bed, where they both land with a thud, Jaeyoung squashing Hyojin.

"Hyung, let me- What if it stains?" 

That only makes Hyojin grip tighter, legs coming up to wrap around the other's midsection.

"Good. It'll be a souvenir. The first of what will be many dick downs on that table." 

Hyojin watches an inexplicable expression flit across Jaeyoung's face, before he goes lax in the embrace and buries his head in Hyojin's shoulder. Even if he can't see it, Hyojin can feel the absolute state of Jaeyoung's face, almost scalding the skin of his neck from the heat. Hyojin smiles, smug and satisfied as he strokes through Jaeyoung's hair.

"Are you free Saturday?" 

"Hm?" 

Hyojin repeats his question, cradling Jaeyoung's face in his hands and looking directly into his eyes. 

"Yeah why?" 

"Then take me to Ikea. My expectations are sky-high now because of you." 

Jaeyoung smiles into Hyojin's neck, hugging him tighter. "I mean it's pretty cool, I think it's a cool place." 

"Really, if it's disappointing I'm buying the most complicated sets and making you build them." 

He feels Jaeyoung giggling and shaking his head against his chest. The feeling swelling in his chest is beyond words, and Hyojin is so thankful that the sun has gone down so Jaeyoung can't see just how much blood has rushed to his face, or just how giddy the smile on his face has gotten. Although he can probably feel the breakneck rate his heart is beating, feel how tightly Hyojin is holding onto him. Hyojin decides that it really doesn't matter anymore. 

When Hyojin wakes up it's sudden and harsh. He's still groggy and off-put, rolling around his tiny bed before realising that it's just him. It's just him, even though he could swear it wasn't. He sits up, sharply awake. Snatching his phone from the floor, he swipes it open to see one new message from Jaeyoung. 

hey i actually had a club meeting last night :( didnt want to wake you 

also thank god the desk wasnt stained srsly its a nice desk

_jaeyoung unsent a message_

_jaeyoung unsent a message_

i really liked building the desk with u 

you're really pretty hyung <3

Hyojin stares at the messages for longer than necessary. It takes him longer than he'd like to admit to wrestle with the smile trying to fight its way onto his face. He swallows thickly, wonders what those messages were before they were unsent, and curses himself for being such a heavy sleeper. The sunlight beaming down from his window catches on something and the glare almost blinds Hyojin. Looking towards the source, he ducks under his newly built desk. 

Oh. 

Jaeyoung left his glasses here.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/wrenlans)


End file.
